


Patton and the Tiny Voice

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Cookies, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hiding, Patton - Freeform, borrower, borrower!virgil, human!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Patton hears the tiny noises from the walls and is determined to meet his secret roommate.Or, borrower Virgil is apparently very bad at staying hidden.Prompts and requests welcome.





	1. Coaxing

Patton had always been one to believe fairy tales. He believed in mystical creatures and strange magics of all kinds. So when he began to hear noises in his walls, Patton knew better than to dismiss them.

Was it a ghost? A spirit trapped in his house? Patton had tried to communicate to it with a ouija board, but that had proved fruitless. The whatever-it-was had probably laughed at him for that one.

It could have been mice, but...mice don’t talk. And Patton swore he had heard a voice late one night to accompany the strange sounds. It was faint, and Patton couldn’t quite make out the words. He had sat up in bed to try to hear better, but as soon as he moved everything turned eerily silent. Patton laid back in bed, pretending to be asleep. After a few moments, there was the sound of a frantic scurrying and then quiet as the creature disappeared. Patton couldn’t have just made that up.

It was Patton’s belief that the magic little wall being was harmless. They seemed more scared of Patton than anything else, so Patton went out of his way to be as non-threatening as possible. After all, the idea of anyone being terrified of  _ him  _ made Patton’s heart just ache. 

At one point a few cookies from his jar began to go missing, so Patton left a few out. He didn’t want the little guy going hungry, after all. But he wasn’t sure how to communicate that these were meant for the wall creature; having no other option, Patton went through his house and gently knocked on the walls in a few places he had heard noises before.

“Um, hello?” Patton called softly, walking along. “I don’t want to frighten you, but I left some cookies out. You’re welcome to have some.”

Of course, there had been no response.

“C’mon, you know me better than anyone.” Patton teased. “I mean you’ve gotta, right? You’ve been living in my house for a while. I like to think that I’m a nice guy. I just want to make sure you feel welcome!”

Silence.

“I don’t want to pressure you to come out.” Patton tried reassuring them. “Just letting you know the cookies are there. Open invitation. Alright, well uh… see you around then. Or not, but I guess you’ll see me around. Okay bye!”

Patton wasn’t sure how his invitation was taken. The cookies remained untouched and got stale. In fact, for several days the noises stopped as well, and Patton feared the creature had left; but thankfully he was proven wrong a few nights later when he once again heard the voice. This time, Patton laid in bed and kept his eyes closed.

“-making this harder than it has to be.” As the being came closer, Patton’s ears finally picked up it’s tiny voice. His chest tightened and fought to keep from gasping in surprise. He scrunched up his face, trying not to peek. Even one look might make the tiny bolt far away, and Patton was desperate to know more.


	2. Caught

Patton strained his ears to hear the tiny voice. It sounded like the being was talking to itself, thinking Patton was still asleep. 

“Everything was fine until you had to go and get suspicious.” The voice was annoyed, and Patton suddenly realized they were talking about him. There was a loud rustling sound, like the crinkling of paper. “How long exactly have you been tailing me?” It sounded like he- it certainly sounded like a he- gave a little shudder. 

“Not long.” Patton responded before realizing what he had just done. There was a heavy silence, the creature clearly not expecting a response. Then, a sudden frantic scurrying could be heard.

“Don’t go!” Patton said frantically, sitting up. He heard a quiet cursing, but as Patton looked around in the dark room he couldn’t see anything. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you!” 

Patton reached over and turned on his bedside light, hearing more rustling as the bedroom was bathed in a soft glow. He pressed his glasses to his face, noticing a string hanging from his nightstand. Patton tugged on it gently, and immediately he could hear a startled yelp from down below. Curiosity peaked, Patton began pulling the string up, feeling something dangle from the bottom.

“Nonononono-” Patton’s eyes widened as a tiny  _ person _ came into the light, his eyes shut tightly as he clutched the string like his life depended on it. 

Something fell out of the person’s bag, clattering to the ground below. Patton leaned over the side of the bed, spotting what looked like the remnants of a candy bar. He recognized the wrapper. It was one of Patton’s favorite late night snacks, and he kept a small supply of them on his nightstand. 

“Aww, you were hungry.” Patton realized, turning back to look at the little guy with sympathy. “You deserve so much better than some stale candy bars. Didn’t you see the cookies I left out for you?” The tiny person didn’t respond, his knuckles white against the string as he began to shake like a leaf. 

  
  
  



End file.
